oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Slayer
Details Walkthrough Talk to the Guildmaster in the Champions' Guild. Ask him how to get a Rune plate, and he will tell you to talk to Oziach. Oziach is located west of Edgeville and is very close to the wilderness. Oziach says that to be able to buy a rune plate from him, you have to kill the green dragon Elvarg, located on Crandor Isle. You will need to obtain three pieces of the map to get to the island. Make sure you ask him where the keys are and where to get an anti-dragonfire shield. Obtaining the Map Pieces These map pieces may be obtained in any order, meaning you don't have to go to Melzar's Maze first. First Map Piece: Obtained from the chest in the basement of Melzar's Maze. Click here for walkthrough. Second Map Piece: For this map, you need an unfired bowl, a Wizard's Mind Bomb, a lobster pot, and a piece of silk. When you have all these items, talk to the Oracle, located on Ice Mountain. Then, when the Oracle is done talking, go into the Dwarven Mines with all those items. Look for a door in the northeast part of the mines. It is just before you see scorpions. When you've found it, enter it with the items. You will enter the room and the items will disappear. Open the chest and grab the second map piece. Third Map Piece: You need to kill Wormbrain, a weak goblin in Port Sarim's jail. Since he is behind bars, you cannot enter his cell. Therefore, the map piece can only be purchased for 10,000 coins from him, or else he must be killed for it. If players choose to kill him, they will need to cast Telekinetic Grab to get the map piece he drops. With all three map pieces, simply use two together and they will all combine into the treasure map. Next is going to the island. Note: in RuneScape Classic, Telekinetic Grab was the only way to complete the quest after some quest items were made untradeable. Obtaining a Boat You will need 6 steel bars and 3 planks. Smith 6 steel bars into 90 steel nails, or you can buy them from the champions guild. Next, get a hammer and 2,000 coins. Go to Port Sarim and look for Klarense, a sailor. He is located in the southern docks. He will sell you his boat for 2,000 coins. Pay him the 2,000 coins and the boat is now yours. Go on the ship and go inside it. Repair the hole in the ship by using the planks with the hole. Do this three times and the hole will be repaired. Next, go to Draynor Village and find Ned, the person who makes ropes for you. Ask him to be the captain and help sail you to Crandor. He will agree and tell you to meet him on your ship. The Fight Now it is time to prepare. Bring three good items: your anti-dragonfire shield, a weapon and armour. The rest of your inventory should be filled with food; lobsters or swordfish would do. Swordfish would be preferable even though they are more expensive than lobsters and hard to obtain. Go to your ship and sail to Crandor Isle. After crashing on the island, make your way through the island to the top, avoiding the monsters there. You'll see stairs behind some lesser demons. Run past them and go down the stairs. You'll be in a cave surrounded by skeletons. Keep walking and you'll see Elvarg behind a door in a room. Enter the room, making sure that your anti-dragonfire shield is equipped. Fight Elvarg and defeat her. Reward * 2 Quest Points. * 18,650 strength experience. * 18,650 defence experience * The ability to wear a Rune platebody and Green dragonhide body. * Access to Crandor Isle. Getting Out You are not necessarilly finished once you kill Elvarg. After automatically teleporting out of Elvarg's room, you continue going south, avoiding skeletons and lesser demons. There would be a secret wall in the way, in which you can go through and end up in the Karmaja volcano area. From then on, you can go back through the wall to train at Crandor Isle. Some players also exit first so they have a short cut for if they lose the fight. Category:Quests